Veronica
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Bruno (Older Half-Brother) |game =Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Prologue: World of Zenith |class =Dark Princess (Cipher) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Rina Hidaka English Wendee Lee }} Veronica is a primary antagonist of Fire Emblem Heroes. She is a young princess of the Emblian Empire. She aims to destroy the Askran Kingdom by manipulating heroes from other worlds. Her personal tome is named Élivágar. Profile The daughter of the late emperor of Embla's first wife, Veronica followed her father's footsteps by venturing to other worlds and enslaving them, and thus, starting a war against Askr. The Embla populace, alongside with her advisors, gave their support for such actions. Book I Veronica invades several realms, continuously placing Heroes into contracts with her and have them face off against the Order of Heroes, she changes up her tactics in chapter 9, and reaquire a large number of previously liberated heroes under her control in order to invade Askr. Believing she was targeting the Askran capital, the mysterious man warns the Order about Veronica's attack on their summoning grounds, with the previous heroes serving as a diversion, as she seeks to destroy the summoning ruins in order to render the Summoner powerless. Changing her plans to have the summoner beaten, she is stopped and forced to retreat. In the aftermath of Xenologue 1, Bruno asks Veronica if she have felt odd as of late. She then states she sometimes hears a voice telling her to kill, after which she feels like wanting to do what it says. At the end of Chapter 10, Veronica attempts to trap the Summoner in the World of Radiance in order to kill them, but Zacharias interferes, allowing them to escape. In Xenologue 2, Veronica is seemingly discussing the Tempest with Bruno, before proceeding to question his true identity, as she knows that her brother is elsewhere. Taking various forms while expressing her surprise at her seeing through her illusion so quickly, the mysterious figure tells Veronica that her name is Loki and also tells her that she will have to wait if she wants to see her true form. Mentioning the rite for the Tempest, Veronica agrees to do it, and proceeds to invade the Tower of Heaven in an attempt to tap into the Tempest's potential. In Paralogue 10, Veronica hands over Naglfar to Loki in return for having her king assist Veronica. Book II In Chapter 2 of Book II, Veronica confronts the Order of Heroes, revealing that she has joined forces with the kingdom of Múspell to destroy Askr. However, by Chapter 3, it appears that Veronica doesn't fully trust Surtr, though she told Loki that she is fulfilling her pledge to lend them her Heroes. In Chapter 4, after learning that Surtr will burn Askr and its people to ashes, Veronica intervenes, as though she agrees with Askr's destruction, she wants to conquer the land and its people to Embla. Getting outraged when Surtr questioned her ruling, Veronica, along with Xander, prepared for Surtr's attack, when Loki stops the fight once more to inform him that the town is empty and that they should move on to Askr so that its people can learn about his flames. Thus, Veronica was spared from Surtr momentarily. During Chapter 8, when Loki "invited" her to go the Kingdom of Múspell, Veronica refused to go with them. Then, she was threatened by Surtr when he ordered her to come with them. After Xander confronts him to protect her, Veronica, along with Xander, prepared for Surtr's attack that was interrupted before. She was effortlessly defeated, while Surtr broke Xander's arm. Veronica had no choice but to go to Múspell with them in exchange of Xander's life. However, she was informed by Loki that she will be cast into the fire as an offering to the Kingdom of Flame. In chapter 10, it is stated that Surtr had completed the rite of flames. Due to Loki mentioning that Veronica's death was a prerequisite of activating the rite of flames, Veronica's fate is uncertain. Personality Though bent on fulfilling her father's former dream, Veronica carries a certain loneliness inside. This loneliness is seen in Xenologue 1, when she orders her heroes to retreat because she does not want to be alone again. She also seems to be childish, becoming frustrated at the Summoner's many victories, as well as having tea parties. She enjoys the company of Bruno (who is later revealed to be her older brother) and follows what he says. Quotes Veronica/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Veronica is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Trivia *Veronica shares her English voice actress, Wendee Lee, with Lyn, Sophia, and Maria. *As part of a promotion for Fire Emblem Heroes, the social app Miitomo allowed players to unlock costume pieces to dress their Mii avatar up as Veronica. *Veronica came in 2nd among female characters in Round 2 of the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll with 29,206 votes. As a result, a special playable "Brave" variant of Veronica will be made available at a later date, making her the first non-player villain in Fire Emblem Heroes to receive a playable version. Gallery File:Veronica Heroes 2.png File:Veronica Skill.png File:Veronica Heroes 3.png File:FE_Heroes_Intro_Veronica.png|Veronica, as seen on the title screen. File:B10-097SR.png artwork.png|Artwork of Veronica in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Geso Umiu. File:B10-098N artwork.png|Artwork of Veronica in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Geso Umiu. File:B10-097SR.png|Veronica as a Dark Princess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B10-098N.png|Veronica as a Dark Princess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Veronica Book II Cinematic Trailer FEH.png|A close up of Veronica during the Book II cinematic trailer for Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Book II Antagonists FEH.png|Surtr, Veronica, Loki and Laevatein as seen in the Book II cinematic for Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Kiran vs Veronica Book II FEH.png|The Summoner in combat with Veronica during the Book II cinematic for'' Fire Emblem Heroes.'' File:Miitomo Veronica Wig.png|Veronica's wig in Miitomo. File:Miitomo Veronica Outfit.png|Veronica's outfit in Miitomo. File:Miitomo Veronica SS.png|Mii wearing Veronica's wig and outfit in Miitomo. File:LINE Veronica.png|Toad dressed as Veronica in an ad for Fire Emblem Heroes from Nintendo's official LINE account. File:Veronica FEH Sprite.png|Fire Emblem Heroes Sprite Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters